Where I Went Wrong
by Heureux Eeyore
Summary: Sequel to Still Alone...sort of. Can be read alone. Kinda wacky. Slash, will have a sequel...again. : ) Kurt sees red, and Puck tries to think.


To my dear irritated guest:  
I honestly do not care if you like the way I portrayed Kurt or not.  
Sometimes, I like clichés.  
And if you had waited until I posted this sequel, you would see that Kurt is not a 'sad sack mousy boy with no one who loves him.' He is a sad mousy boy with a new lover ;) He is not a 'girl' and honestly? I adore Puck, but, yes, he can be an 'a-hole' sometimes.  
I did not approve your review, so don't even try to look at it ;)  
Kindly go search your own fandom and leave mine alone! I'm sure that there are plenty of communities of nice!guy Puck or something of the sort.

To my other reviewer, and any readers:  
I apologize for that small rant. :) I dislike rude people. It's my story, I'll write what I want, damnit!  
Anyway, thanks so much for the review, psykogleek, and for the people who followed me/Still Alone!

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

It was Thursday.

It was below freezing, the sun was hidden behind clouds, and Kurt Hummel was being tossed into a dumpster.

He squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the familiar laughing.

_...Please love me. Please save me._

"C'mon, Hummel, don't tell me you're scared?"

_Don't break me anymore._

"Get outta the dumpster, homo, we aren't done yet."

_Go away, go away, go away…_

"Hey, what's going on?"

Kurt sighed in relief. Mr. Shue. Thank gods.

"No worries, sir, we're just takin' out the trash!" Karofsky said in a fake-cheery tone.

…For heaven's sake, he isn't going to buy that, is he?

"Oh…Well, make sure you get to class on time, okay?"

…Balls.

"Well, Hummel? You gonna come out of there, or are we gonna have to drag you out?" Puck drawled.

Kurt felt his face flush with anger. He had been so upset about Puck treating him like dirt that he forgot how PISSED he was.

"Why don't you come get me, Noah?" he challenged. "Or are you _scared_?"

There was a moment of silence.

Then, another bag of trash was chucked into the dumpster, coating Kurt with slime and rotten food.

Kurt saw red.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

"Or are you _scared_?"

Puck scowled angrily as his 'friends' snickered quietly.

He grabbed the opened bag of trash and threw it into the dumpster containing his 'friend'.

The mohawked teen waited smugly, when all of a sudden, a flying fury of _Kurt_ flew out of the dumpster.

"_FUCK!"_

Silence rang out following the curse.

A group of students walking past stopped and stared at the dirty teen.

Kurt stalked towards Puck, fire in his eyes. "You are most IMMATURE, INSENSITIVE JERK I HAVE _EVER_ KNOWN. I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. YOU ARE AN INFERIOR BEING, AND I WANT TO SMEAR YOU INTO THE GROUND."

Puck stumbled backwards as Kurt raged towards him. Everyone was watching in silent awe.

Suddenly, Kurt stopped.

And smiled.

Like a shark.

Puck swallowed nervously.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I tell everyone about RAINBOW?"

"DON'T YOU DARE, HUMMEL. If you say ONE WORD, I will KILL YOU, and NO ONE will care! Everyone will step over your dead body, and they will APPLAUD me for finally getting rid of YOU."

Kurt smiled coldly, hiding the hurt in his eyes. "It's going to happen anyway, regardless of your role in it. Why not expose a PANSY while I'm at it? Noah, here," he raises his voice. "Sleeps with his pink, stuffed UNICORN that matches his UNICORN boxers, which I'm sure he's wearing RIGHT NOW."

Puck lunged for Kurt as the students around them started laughing. He grabbed the boy around the neck and shoved him against the brick building. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now." he growled.

"Because you'd get arrested?" Kurt wheezed.

Puck squeezed harder. "You must be suicidal or something, you fairy. What's your problem?"

Kurt blinked at him, and started laughing.

Then he started crying.

Puck watched, confused, as Kurt laughed hysterically, tears streaming down his face.

…What the hell was going on?

People who cried made him nervous.

Especially dude people who cried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" a loud voice bellowed, and lo and behold, Aretha appeared beside him.

"Get the HELL away from my baby," she snarled menacingly. "You are such a JACKASS. And YOU," she whirled around, glaring at everyone else. "GET OUT OF HERE."

Everyone scattered, including Karofsky and the rest of Puck's 'friends'.

Puck tried to nonchalantly slip away, but Mercedes swung back around and scowled at him.

"Get over here, Kurt," she said in a gentle, but firm voice. The brunette lurched away from the brick wall and stumbled into Mercedes's arms.

"You better clean up your act, Puckerman, before I tell Coach Sylvester what you've been doing to Kurt. He's still a Cheerio. You guys were getting close, before that showdown in the choir room. Quinn told me about it. Now, you have to choose. The knuckle-headed hockey team, or us, your FRIENDS. You don't get both."

After a final glare, she led the dazed Kurt away.

It was Thursday.

It was freezing, it was cloudy, and Noah Puckerman stood alone by the dumpsters, thinking about where he had gone wrong.


End file.
